This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and, more specifically, to a method and system for wireless communication incorporating synchronization concept for a 2.4 GHz direct sequence spread spectrum cordless telephone system.
As society has grown more complex and operating at a faster pace, a growing need for rapid and continuance communication has taken place. Wireless communication is one form of telecommunication that has experienced rapid growth. Within wireless communication, a particularly important area is the use of portable or mobile telephone handsets connected to the plain, ordinary telephone system at a customer""s premises. These systems typically have a base station that connects to the wireline pots and at least one mobile handset that communicates with the base station permitting the user to move about his or her location. While users desire the freedom and flexibility afforded by mobile communications, they typically do not want to loose or give up the numerous features that they have grown accustomed to that are available through the wireline service. In addition, users desire a voice quality that is as good as voice quality over a wireline link.
Typically the processing requirements for maintaining high quality communication links between a mobile unit and a base station have been substantial. The processing power required for maintaining such communications and providing features desired by users becomes a substantial drain on battery power, therefore shortening the effective use of the mobile unit. These technical requirements for greater power, greater processing capability, together with substantial memory, have resulted in large units that are bulky, heavy and to some extent unsatisfactory to users.
While portable communication devices and methods have provided an improvement over prior approaches in terms of packaging size, the challenges in the field of telecommunications has continued to increase with demands for more inventor techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for a method and system for wireless communication incorporating synchronization concept for a 2.4 GHz direct sequence spread spectrum cordless telephone system.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for wireless communication incorporating synchronization concept for a 2.4 GHz direct sequence spread spectrum cordless telephone system is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
A method and system for determining for wireless communication is disclosed. The method and system involve a base unit and a mobile unit which are operable to communicate over an air interface having a plurality of channels. The mobile unit transmits a message on a selected channel for a first predetermined time. The base unit scans the channels and detects the message on the selected channel. The selected channel is used as an initial channel for a wireless communication link between the mobile unit and the base unit.
A technical advantage of the present invention is the capability for determining an initial communication channel for wireless communication between a mobile unit and a base unit. Another technical advantage of the present invention is the capability for determining an initial communication channel when interference patterns are unknown. Since the base unit scans a plurality of channels, as long as one channel is sufficiently clear of interference, the base unit and the mobile unit can establish communication.